Night Games
by FanOfFanficionForever
Summary: I am not good at this but the title says it all. Hope that you like it. Please review but be nice, this is my first story. No lemons but lemon-aid is welcome. Rating of M is because what is implied. I dont own them just letting them out to play.


Night Games

Bella dropped her shield and giggled. She signed thinking about her Edward. Her thoughts begin with the first night on Esme Isle then shifted to the first night as a vampire when this house was given to them as a birthday present. She took a breath and changed her close into a new nightie that she bought when the girls went shopping at Victoria's secret yesterday. She looked into the mirror and studied herself with a smile.

Alice giggled and walked up to Jasper and whispered in his ear. Jasper smiled and went up to Emmett and whispered in his ear.

Edward was talking to Carlisle and Esme on the couch about some plans for the summer. Sure he could read their minds but he liked to talk to his "parents". I was thinking about maybe this summer I could start working with you at the hospital. I would have to start slow and make sure that my control is strong enough. I was hoping that you could help me if I need it? I would like to do this and I already graduated twice from medical school. What do you think?

Carlisle looked at Edward. Esme smiled at him and nodded. I believe that it is a great idea.

Bella is going to talk to finish college by this summer, so she was thinking about getting a job with the police department. With Charlie the chief that shouldn't be a problem. And she would be working nights. I know that we don't need the money but I want to do something other than go back to high school. I also realize that is could only be temporary. What do you think? If the risk is too much let me know.

Carlisle looked at him and smiled. That would be great! As for the risk if you work nights also, that would help.

Edward closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He stood up and looked at Carlisle with a small smile I need to go and well Bella.....Well Bella....she...- I need to get to the house. We will have to continue this conversation later please. Emmett garbed his arm and asked him with a smile is everyone OK with Bella? Are you going to go over the national debt again? Jasper now smiling sent a wave of lust to him. Edward taking another deep breath closed his eyes. I need to go now Edward said between his teeth.

Carlisle looked at Emmett and Jasper with a gleam in his eyes said let him go or you will have separate rooms for a week.

Emmett looked at him and Rose looked at Emmett with a glare. You better let him go. We went shopping yesterday at Victoria's Secret and I bought... walking to Emmett and whispered in his ear something. He was to in shock to let him go. You play dirty Rose you know that? He said to her. She smiled and winked at him I know.

Esme looked at Carlisle and walked up to him and whispered in his ear. I went shopping with them she said with a smile looking at the expression on his face.

Jasper looked at Alice. She walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. Jasper smiled, let him go Emmett or I will kill you myself he said between his teeth. Emmett let go of Edward.

Edward ran out the door.

Nessie was in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. It was going to be a work out tonight. She walked out of the bathroom of her and Jakes little house that she got for a wedding present from her family. Jake was home tonight, Seth and Leigh was on duty so it was just them to. She thought about them her little family, Seth and Leah was waiting for their mates to be known. She hoped it would be soon they have been alone for so long. She sighed and walked out to find Jake. She found him in the kitchen eating. She walked by acting like nothing was different. She heard the fork drop on the plate and smiled. He grabbed her waste and pulled her close. She turned around and looked at him and found his lips he picked her up and headed to the bedroom, stopping long enough to put the air on. She smiled, that met that it was going to be a long night tonight.


End file.
